suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Nils Didek Foreigner
Nils Didek Foreigner (ニルス・ディデク・フォーリナー, Nirusu Dideku Foorinaa) is a powerful former male Legal Brave who became the founder of 'True World,' 500 years ago. He is also the owner of Gomag Orphanage and Willem Kmetsch's and Almaria Duffner's caretaker in Suka Suka. While he does not appear in the anime, he is a supporting character in the Suka Suka novels. Background '''Nils Didek Foreigner '''is a Visitor or "Foreigner" from a different world than the first Visitors. He is the former head of 'True World.' He is Willem's and Almaria's caretaker when they were growing up in Gomag and Nils personally trained Willem Kmetsch, Lillia Asplay and Souwong Kandel to be Braves. Origins Nils Didek Foreigner was originally a Visitor from another world who landed on the planet shortly after the first Visitors arrived. Rather than participating in the terraforming, Nils decided to live amongst its new Emnetwiht race and see their potential for himself. Forming True World As time passed by, Nils eventually realized that the curse on the Emnetwihts was eventually going to break, so he secretly began to take action by forming 'True World,' an organization that was dedicated to researching the Visitor's curse and finding a way to extend it. However, as the organization grew, factions began to emerge with one faction supporting to find a cure, another saying that its better if they all revert back to being beasts and the 'Moderate Faction' who was more neutral. At some point during this, the faction saying that they want to become Beasts again, began to commit crimes and terrorist attacks which got Nils' organization to be labelled a 'Terrorist Organization.' Upset that his organization had fallen to such levels, Nils left it, but still maintained his title as leader of it. Becoming A Brave A century later, the Brave system was first created, and Nils became one of the very first braves. Being incredibly strong. Nils eventually grew a reputation for being a really strong fighter. He then continued doing missions as a Brave until 18 years later, when he sensed that the curse on the Emnetwihts was breaking and quit the job to create an orphanage and further track the actions of 'True World.' Creating Gomag Orphanage After leaving the Legal Braves, Nils sought to create an Orphanage for children in Gomag City in order to atone for his sins. There he gathered together some of the local street orphans like Willem Kmetsch and Almaria Duffner and became like a father to the children there. However, because of his job and his nature, Nils often wasn't around and left Willem and Almaria to take care of the other children by themselves. Training Willem And The Other Braves When Willem was around 10, he begged Nils to train him to be a Legal Brave. At first, Nils was vehemently against it, because he wanted to spare Willem from the fate of a Legal Brave due to its hard and tragic nature. But, eventually and reluctantly, began to train him when he caught him training by himself one day. During training, Nils was very cruel to Willem in an attempt to make him want to quit, but Willem persevered and continued the training, and eventually became a Quasi-Brave. At the same time, Nils was also asked to train Lillia Asplay who had just escaped the destruction of her kingdom and had signed up to be a Brave; as well as Souwong Kandel. Feeling that Lillia had a similar disposition to himself and that the both of them had more potential to be Legal Braves, he agreed to train them alongside Willem. War Against The Poteau During the war against the Poteau, Nils was very active. He spent most of the time keeping tabs on True World until the radical faction was destroyed by Willem and Lillia's team, as well as the Poteau. He even occasionally joined in on the battles. At one point, he accidentally bumps into Lillia who had tracked him down by not actively searching for him. The two of them go to dinner and during it, Lillia confronted him over the fact that she had figured out that Nils wasn't human. Nils freaked, but settled down when he realized that both he and Lillia both had the same goal and that she wasn't going to tell anyone about it. During the final battle, Nils disappeared for a time for an unknown reason. Destruction of the Surface After the final battle was won, Nils was alerted to the fact that the Emnetwihts had retrieved Elq Hrqstn's corpse. However, depressed by Willem and Lillia's deaths, Nils wanted no part in the tests and left the Emnetwihts to be turned back into beasts. He then continued to watch over the rest of the races for over 500 years. Chanteur's Dream World 500 years later, Nils was watching over the events going on the planet, when he sensed Chanteur trying to merge with Willem, after he had killed Almaria Duffner. Worried, Nils used his powers to erase Willem's memories to ensure that he wouldn't become a full beast because he sincerely wanted Willem to find some happiness in life. Leaving The Planet Appearance 500 years before the story, Nils Foreigner had the appearance of an shaggy old man. He had wild hair with a beard and normally wore very heavy loose clothes. He wore a huge leather jacket with buckles and a scarf; as well as pants and boots too. Personality Nils Didek Foreigner has a very rough and gruff, but chivalrous personality. He cares a lot about others, but because of how he talks to people, people often mistaken him for being mean including Willem. He made sure to teach Willem to be nice to ladies and is quite a charmer with them himself. Nils keeps a very secretive nature. He likes alcohol and makes foolish public displays of drunken behavior in order to hide his secret activities. Nils also shows a fatherly, protective side as he didn't like the idea of Willem being a Brave, because he knew how tragic that lifestyle was. Weapons Nils doesn't really need weapons, however, back when he was an Emnetwiht Brave, he used Seniorious as his main weapon. Abilities Venenum Manipulation Nils can manipulate his Venenum to not only expertly increase his speed and strength, but allow him to levitate and use a great number of spells without exhausting his body. Spell-Casting Nils is an expert spell-caster. He is able to easily use spells that would confound most people and according to Carmine Lake, he could easily erase entire concepts from existence or change the very nature of one’s being. He can only use these powers for a limited number of times on a world before he has to leave it. Immortality As an ascendant being, Nils Foreigner is naturally immortal. He hasn't aged in years and constantly looks young, despite his current age. He is also incapable of physically dying under normal circumstances except when it comes to weapons like Seniorious, which could possibly put him into a physical death-like state. Memory Erasure Nils has the ability to erase people's memories. He does this to Willem right before he is possessed by Chanteur, in order to preserve Willem's humanity. Reality Warping As a Visitor/Foreigner, Nils has the ability to warp reality to a certain degree. He can pull Chanteur from Willem's body and can alter events on a world wide level. However, he can only use this power six times on a world before he must depart for another. Trivia * It has been discovered that Nils' character may have come from the world of the "Sortilège of the Silver Moon" or "Spell of the Silver Moon" novel series which is one of Akira Kareno's earlier works. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visitors Category:Regal Braves Category:True World Category:Suka Suka Characters